Kouchu Misako (anime)
Kouchu Misako predicts here. For the list of related titles, see [[Kouchu Misako (disambiguation)|''Kouchu Misako (disambiguation)]] Kouchu Misako (コウチュ''Kouchu)'' is the main character of the Crystal Jewels series, who always dreamed into becoming a Master Champion of The League brawler. On his beginning of the journey, Kouchu received his first Crystal Monster, Roaracryst. Kouchu's long-time rival is Marcy Kimensho, who always travels and win against him, but Kouchu won't give in it. Background Physical Appearance Kouchu wears a few outfits during his journey, and he is shown with blue hair (baggy hair until season 16, then, his hair changes)and blue eyes, and always wear a red band on his forehead. Original series Kouchu wore a blue jacket and a indigo jeans. He also wore a green T-shirt and white socks, and Cerulean-and-Red-colored shoes. Beyonds series Kouchu's outfit hasn't change that much, but he wore a different kind of shoes: a yellow shoe with a black, giant "z" on it. Brawler's Quest series Kouchu's outfit hasn't change that much, but he wore a different kind of shoes: A orange shoe with a white line on it. Next Quest Kouchu's outfit have changed- a yellow and red jacket and some blue jeans, along with a red T-shirt and black and blue shoes. Mental Consions Kouchu now wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pale yellow pants and also wore a white scarf, and white and black shoes. Souls of Legends Kouchu now wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pale yellow pants and also wore a white scarf, and white and black shoes. Natalie Quest Kouchu now wore a sleeveless blue shirt and a pale yellow pants and also wore a white scarf, and white and black shoes. Personality Kouchu is enthusiastic, outgoing, and friendly over his adventures. He is also can be hotheaded, cocky, reckless, and goofy at times, but an dramatic and threatful at his rival Marcy. He is very kind, especially to Professor Shari and Dustin Withness, and helps Crystal Monsters, and befriends them. In the Garnet and Turquoise episode, he is shown being mature everytime, and can be athletic and enthusiastic. Biography Anime Childhood Kouchu was born in Justpip Town in tne Jarbon region. His brother, Hishio left on his journey after it's birth. Few years later, Kouchu was led outside to play. He sawed a crystal ball and stole it, and saw a Mooselette. Kouchu wanted to catch it, so he threw his first crystal ball at it, and it popped out of it. Marcy started to snatch the ball out of Kouchu's hand, and they fought over it, then Mooselette attacked both of the kids.(That is how Kouchu and Marcy became forever rivals). Another years later, Kouchu got another crystal ball, this time, he was about to catch it, then, Sakuro snatch it and Kouchu fell in the river. Birdo snatch him and land him to safety and Sakuro and Kouchu fought over who needed it. Original series Beyonds Brawler's Quest Mental Consions Souls of Legends Natalie Quest Manga Kouchu's Quest Quests Garnet-Turquoise Crystal Monsters On Hand In Storage